Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The battery pack is used to selectively power the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack can include an enclosure that houses multiple interconnected battery cells and other components. The battery cells store energy for powering the electrical loads. Various components of the battery pack can be exposed to contaminants, such as shavings generated when torqueing down threaded fasteners.